The Substitute
| days=6 (Ajira crash) | writer= Elizabeth Sarnoff & Melinda Hsu Taylor | director= Tucker Gates | starring=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton* Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume* Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo Reyes Josh Holloway - James Ford Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung - Miles Straume* Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen* Terry O'Quinn - John Locke Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky * Did not appear in the episode. | guests=L. Scott Caldwell - Suzanne Krull - Katey Sagal - | costars=Eddie L. Cavett - Courier Kenton Duty - Jacob (age 13) Billy Ray Gallion - Joshua Smith - School kid | archive=Keegan Boos - Young Sawyer Mark Pellegrino - Jacob | transcript=The Substitute transcript }} '"The Substitute"' is the fourth episode of Season 6 of ''Lost and the 107th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on Feb 16, 2010. On the Island, the Man in Black, indefinitely trapped in the guise of Locke, goes in search of help to further his cause. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Sawyer sobs at Juliet's death. *Sawyer tells Kate it was his fault Juliet died because he convinced her to stay. *The Monster kills Jacob's bodyguards, and the Man in Black, in the form of Locke, tells Ben that he's sorry Ben had to see him like that. *On the beach the Man in Black is recognized by Richard, whom he then attacks and carries off, saying that he is very disappointed in "all of you". *In the flash-sideways timeline Locke explains to on the plane that he went on a walkabout in Australia; we then see Locke wheeled off the plane in a wheelchair. On the Island Locke's burial Ben walks into the foot of the statue where Ilana is crying, staring at her fallen teammates. She asks Ben what happened to them and Ben says that John Locke killed them after turning into a pillar of black smoke, also (falsely) indicating that the Man in Black killed Jacob as well. Ilana then asks where Jacob's body is, and Ben tells her that the Man in Black kicked Jacob into the fire and he burned away. ♪ Ilana turns and fills a bag with ash from the now extinguished fire. Ben asks why the Man in Black took Richard, and Ilana says that the Man in Black is "recruiting." A crab is seen resting behind Locke's corpse's ear. It scurries off when Frank covers the corpse with a tarp, noting that Locke is "getting ripe." When Sun tells Ilana that the other people have gone to the Temple, Ilana urges the rest (Sun, Frank, and Ben) that they should also go there, as it is the safest place on the Island. Sun is skeptical until Ilana suggests that if Jin is alive and on the island, he is also at the Temple. ♪ Before they leave, Sun says they need to bury John. While Ben, Ilana, Frank, and Sun bring Locke's body to be buried at the survivors' grave site, Ben asks Ilana why she brought Locke's body to the statue. Ilana responds that she needed to show the others what they were up against. Ben then asks why the Man in Black wouldn’t just change forms again, and Ilana replies that the Man in Black is now stuck in Locke’s body. At the survivors' burial ground overlooking the sea, the group digs a grave and puts Locke's body in it. ♪ Ilana asks if anyone wants to say anything, and Ben, with some reluctance, says that he knew Locke, that Locke was a "believer, a man of faith," and that he was "a much better man than I will ever be." He adds that he is "very sorry he murdered him," which appears to take Sun and Ilana by surprise. As he and Ben begin to fill in the grave, Frank comments to himself on the oddity of the situation, musing that it's the "Weirdest damn funeral he's ever been to." ♪ The Man in Black The Smoke Monster makes its way across the Island. From its perspective we see it pause at the Barracks outside of Sawyer's former house, inside of which loud rock music and the sounds of things breaking can be heard. ♪ It returns to the jungle where eventually the Monster comes across a machete lying on the ground. The Monster then transforms back into the form of Locke and cuts a battered Richard Alpert down from a tarp hanging from a tree, telling him it's "time to talk." ♪ The Man in Black gives Richard a drink of water and tells him that he wants what he has always wanted: for Richard to come with him. Richard asks why the Man in Black looks like Locke, and the Man in Black informs him that he knew that John Locke could get him close to Jacob because he was a "candidate." Richard appears baffled by this response, and when he prods further, the Man in Black responds with restrained sarcasm, incredulous that Richard would follow Jacob without knowing what he was following him for. The Man in Black then claims that he, himself, would never have kept Richard in the dark. Again the Man in Black asks Richard to come with him and promises to tell Richard everything, but Richard firmly declines his offer. At that moment, the Man in Black sees a mysterious blonde boy, whose arms are covered in blood, appear behind Richard in the jungle. Richard doesn't appear to see the boy. The Man in Black asks Richard to come with him one final time, insisting that people "seldom get a second chance". When Richard declines again, the Man in Black, slightly shaken after seeing the boy, walks away saying he will see Richard sooner than he thinks. ♪ The Man in Black walks to Sawyer's house, from which he hears music playing loudly. ♪ Upon seeing the Man in Black in Locke's form, the drunken Sawyer says "I thought you were dead." The Man in Black replies, "I am." Sawyer pours a glass of whiskey for the Man in Black and himself. The Man in Black tastes but does not drink his. Sawyer says he "doesn't give a damn" if the man before him is dead and tells him to "get the hell out of his house." The Man in Black tells Sawyer that this was never his house, that he just lived there for a short time. Sawyer says that he doesn't believe that the Man in Black is Locke because Locke "was always scared" while this version of Locke is not. The Man in Black says that, if Sawyer comes with him, he can provide the answer to the most important question there is: Why are you on this Island? After some initial reluctance, Sawyer agrees to go along. ♪ As the Man in Black and Sawyer walk through the jungle, the Man in Black asks why Sawyer is not at the Temple with his friends. The mysterious boy appears in the jungle again, but this time his arms are not bloody. When Sawyer takes note of the boy, the Man in Black seems shocked that Sawyer can also see him. The Man in Black chases the boy into the jungle, eventually falling and looking up to see the boy standing above him. The boy tells the Man in Black, "you know the rules, you can’t kill him." At this, the Man in Black becomes furious and exclaims "don’t tell me what I can’t do" much as John Locke once did, in a mixture of fear and anger. As the boy walks into the jungle shaking his head the Man in Black, now yelling, repeats his statement to the boy. Meanwhile, a frantic Richard approaches Sawyer and urges him to go to the Temple, telling Sawyer that the Man In Black "wants everyone dead." Sawyer refuses, insisting the Man in Black promised him answers. Richard's attempts to convince Sawyer are cut short as he hears the Man in Black approaching and flees back into the jungle. The Man in Black asks Sawyer who he was talking to and Sawyer says "nobody". Sawyer then asks the Man in Black if he ever caught up to the "kid" to which the Man in Black wryly replies “What kid?” Sawyer says "Right, let's get on with it." As Sawyer and the Man in Black continue, Sawyer asks if the Man in Black reads and tells him that his favorite book is Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. The Man in Black replies that the book was written "a little after my time." After a brief synopsis of the book, Sawyer pulls a gun on the Man in Black asking what would happen if he put a bullet in the Man in Black's head. The Man in Black says, "Why don't we find out" indifferent to the gun in his face. Sawyer asks him what he is and the Man in Black replies that he is trapped, and has been trapped for so long that he doesn't remember what it feels like to be free. The Man In Black elaborates that he "once was a man" who had normal human emotions, just as everyone does and that he knows what it is like to lose someone he loves. He prods Sawyer to continue following him, because Sawyer is "so close now, it would be a shame to turn back." ♪ The Man in Black and Sawyer arrive at a seaside cliff and the Man in Black indicates that they are to go over the side of it. The Man in Black offers to go first, allaying Sawyer's skepticism, and climbs down a series of wooden and rope ladders. ♪ Sawyer follows, but the ladders give way, perilously swinging him over the cliff side. The Man in Black reaches over, hoisting Sawyer over to the final ladder and saving his life. They come to a shelf in the cliff face and enter a cave. Inside the cave is a scale, balanced on either side by a white stone and a black rock. The Man in Black removes the white rock and casts it into the sea, referring to it as an "inside joke." ♪ Man in Black then lights a torch and leads Sawyer into a deeper cavern, where, looking up, he tells Sawyer, "That's why you're here. That, James, is why you are all here." ♪ On the ceiling and walls of the chamber are names scratched into the rock. All names are preceded by a number and most are crossed through. He tells Sawyer that the man who wrote them "was Jacob". Sawyer asks "Was Jacob?" The Man in Black says "He died yesterday" and adds that he's not too upset about the death. He points out that not all of the names are crossed out, at which point and Sawyer sees "23 - SHEPHARD" on the wall. the Man in Black goes on to show Sawyer other names on the wall — "8 - REYES," "16 - JARRAH," "42 - KWON" (The Man in Black states that he doesn't know "if it's for Sun or Jin"), and "4-LOCKE," explaining that all of them had been touched by Jacob at some point in their lives before coming to the Island. When asked about the numbers preceding the names, the Man in Black dismissively says Jacob had a "thing" for numbers. Upon seeing 15 - FORD on the wall, Sawyer states that he had never met Jacob. The Man in Black explains that, "At some point in your life he came to you when you were vulnerable or miserable, he came to you, manipulated you, pulled your strings like you were a puppet and as a result the choices you thought you made were never really choices, he was pushing you, pushing you - to the Island." When Sawyer inquires about what it in need of "protecting," the Man in Black insists the answer is "nothing." "That's the joke," he says, explaining, "It's just a damned island." The Man in Black says that all the people were candidates for Jacob's job. Jacob thought it was his job to protect the island. He then explains that Sawyer has three options: #"Do nothing. See how all this plays out. And possibly your name will get crossed out" (The Man in Black crosses out Locke's name). #Take over Jacob's job and protect the Island. (As the Man in Black puts it, "from nothing, there's nothing to protect it from, it's just a damn island"). #"We just go. We get the hell off this Island and we never look back. We do that together." The Man in Black asks Sawyer if he is ready to go home. Sawyer responds, "Hell yes." ♪ Flash sideways As John Locke parks in his driveway, the wheelchair lift on his van malfunctions, forcing him to roll himself off of the lift at an awkward height. He is unsuccessful and falls out of his wheelchair onto his lawn whereupon lawn sprinklers pop up and soak him. He is noticeably accepting of the circumstance and chuckles at his ridiculous position. Helen rushes from the front door and helps him up. Inside the house, John sits in the bath as Helen speaks on the phone, discussing a wedding. She then talks to John about having their wedding “shotgun style, in Vegas” with just her parents and his father. After finding Dr. Shephard’s business card in John’s pocket, Helen urges him to contact the spinal surgeon; she says that the two meeting may have been "destiny." After returning to his desk at the box company, John is confronted by his boss, Randy, who questions him about missing a conference in Sydney which John lies about attending. Randy reveals he knows John did not attend the conference to which he had been sent and subsequently fires him. In the parking lot, John is unable to get into his van, which he had parked in a regular spot, as opposed to a handicapped spot. He pounds on the yellow Hummer blocking access to his van, causing the car's alarm to go off. Hugo steps out of the building, telling John that he is the owner of the company. ♪ After introducing themselves, John tells Hugo that he has been fired by Randy, whom Hugo calls “a huge douche.” Hugo gives John the number to a temp agency (which he also owns) before telling him that “things are gonna work out.” ♪ At the temp agency, an interviewer asks John what kind of animal he would consider himself and whether he is a "people person." John asks to speak to her supervisor, who turns out to be Rose. John stubbornly requests a job in construction, which Rose responds would not be a good match and that experience is not the issue. She asks him to be realistic, to which John indignantly asks what she knows about being realistic. Rose replies that she has terminal cancer and explains how she had to get past her denial and continue living whatever life she had left. After this, John calms down. Some time later, John rises in the morning and ponders calling Dr. Shephard as he sits in front of a bathroom mirror. He calls Dr. Shephard's office and the receptionist asks how she may help, but John has a change of heart, saying "you can't help me" and hanging up just as Helen walks in the room. ♪ When she questions him about the phone call, he changes the subject, telling Helen he got fired from his job. Before Helen can respond, an Oceanic courier delivers John's lost luggage. At the dining table, John admits to Helen that he was fired for lying to his boss and that he didn't go to the Sydney conference. He continues that he instead tried to go on a "walkabout", thus explaining the knives that are in his luggage. He tells her that the organizers of the walkabout wouldn't let him go, and he became very angry, yelling at them "don't ever tell me what I can't do." John then says that he is tired of imagining life without his paralysis and has decided to accept his limitations. He apologizes to Helen, telling her he wont be able to "walk" down the aisle with her and that she shouldn't have to spend her life waiting for a miracle, concluding that there is no such thing (as miracles). Helen says that there are miracles, and reassures him that she loves him no matter the circumstances and was only ever waiting for John, himself. Helen tears up Jack's business card and she and John then embrace. ♪♪ On another day, John is seen working as a teacher at a junior high school. After leading a class of physical education, followed by another where he is to teach about "the human reproductive system," he finds his way to the teachers' lounge. Within, one teacher rails against his colleagues who do not properly maintain the coffeemaker; Locke diffuses the situation by saying he was hoping for some Earl Grey (tea). The other teacher introduces himself as "Benjamin Linus, European history." Locke smiles intensely at Linus after introducing himself. ♪ Trivia *The title of this episode, "The Substitute", has multiple meanings: **The choice the characters must make, to become a substitute for Jacob or not. **John Locke becoming a substitute teacher. **Locke's body on Ajira 316 substituting for Christian's on Oceanic 815. **The Man in Black taking Locke's form as a substitute for his previous one. *Locke uses the same brand of alarm clock as Desmond did in . *The question Locke is asked in his interview as to what animal he identifies with, is one of the interview questions purportedly used by DHARMA as shown in the Mysteries of the Universe. *Inside the cave, next to the scales holding the black and white stones, there is a stringed musical instrument, similar to a guitar but shaped more like a lute. * Despite the Barracks' years of neglect, Sawyer's use of the record player indicates the DHARMA Initiative power grid is still intact as of 2007. *According to the March 11, 2010 podcast, Lindelof and Cuse stated that "Jacob's death is very likely to have caused the Man in Black to be stuck in Locke's form." *For lack of a better description, the Smoke Monster has been described by fans as making "roller coaster noises." In the scene where the camera shows the Smoke Monster's point of view, the cinematography resembles the experience of riding a roller coaster. *Locke is finally buried after being first seen dead 34 episodes ago in , although his actual body was not seen until . There were 14 episodes between Locke's on-screen death in and his burial. * This episode is rated TV-14-V. Production notes *Matthew Fox (Jack) becomes the first cast member to appear in 100 episodes. *This episode follows the early Season 6 pattern of copying early season 1's centrics. and this episode, the 4th episode of their respective seasons, are Locke-centric. *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack), and Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) only appear in archive footage from . **Mark Pellegrino appears as Jacob in archive footage from . *Katey Sagal (Helen) appears for the first time since the Season 2 episode . *Suzanne Krull ( ) appears for the first time since the Season 3 episode . *Billy Ray Gallion ( ) appears for the first time since the Season 4 episode . This is also his first speaking role since the Season 3 episode and his first appearance in a Locke-centric or non-Hurley-centric episode since the Season 1 episode . *Locke's alarm clock noise resembles the beeping of the alarm at the Swan station. * A photo seen on Locke's desk of Locke and is actually a still from the Season 1 episode . Bloopers and continuity errors * When Locke comes back to his office and takes a time to rest, his wristwatch stands still at 11:05:15. * While Locke contemplates calling Jack's office for the free consult that was offered to him, different versions of Jack's business card are shown. * There is a blinking red light in the cave at 35:22 (36:30 on Hulu). * The ceiling of the studio used for the cave is clearly seen immediately after the Man in Black says "That, James, is why you're all here." * The ocean seen through the cave opening does not move although the sound effect of the waves crashing against the Island continue. * In the Enhanced version of this episode, a caption states that the survivors' graveyard is often referred to as "Boone Hill" since Boone was the first survivor to be buried there. This is not true, as Scott Jackson was buried there first. * The survivors come from the east when they arrive at the beach camp, however as was seen in the statue is on the west/north end of the coast. Music The Season 6 soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "Helen of Joy" * "Jacob's Ladders" * "The Substitute" Analysis Recurring themes * In the flash sideways, Locke's socks are white, in the original timeline, they were black. * The rocks on the balance scale are black and white. ** The Man in Black picks up and throws the white rock into the ocean, referring to it as a "inside joke" (the white rock which probably represents Jacob is thrown away, which probably represents Jacob's death, leaving only the black rock - Man in Black - left). ** The camera angle shows the scale splitting the screen of the Man in Black and Sawyer with Sawyer on the side of the black stone (the right) and the Man in Black on the other (the left) where the white stone is—and later, was. * While in the bath tub, Locke is drinking from a black and white coffee mug. Behind Locke, there is a bottle of white lotion or shampoo which has a black top on it. * It is revealed that six of the main survivors of Oceanic 815 each correspond to one of the numbers in the Valenzetti Equation. ** 4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon *** As the Man in Black points out, he doesn't know if "Kwon" is Sun or Jin. ** Two other main survivors also correspond to numbers but those numbers are not a part of the Valenzetti Equation. * Helen is wearing a shirt that has the words "Peace" and "Karma" on it. * During Locke and Helen's embrace, Helen is shown to have black nail-polish. * The phone Locke is using to call Dr. Shephard's office is black and white. * Locke is engaged to Helen. * Locke's body is buried. * owns the company from which Locke is fired. * The Man in Black claims that Jacob is responsible for bringing the losties onto the Island. * The Man in Black tells Sawyer that choices he thought that he made were actually a result of Jacob's intervention. * Benjamin Linus is a European History teacher at the school where Locke is a substitute. * Rose Nadler is the supervisor at the employment agency owned by Hugo Reyes. * Hugo offers Locke another chance at a job after being fired. * Benjamin Linus says that John Locke was a better man than he will ever be, and that he is sorry for murdering him. * When asked who killed Jacob, Ben lies to Ilana by saying that Locke did it. * Helen suggests to Locke that he brings his father to have a 'shotgun style wedding in Vegas', which suggests Locke and his father are on good terms. Additionally, a picture of Locke and his father can be seen at his desk at the box company. * The box that held Locke's dead body is labeled with the numbers 823. * While substituting at the school, Locke is teaching the students about human reproduction from Chapter 4 of the textbook. * After burning in the statue's fire, Jacob's body left a white ash. * The cave with the candidates names is black, until light is brought in. * Locke sits at the bathroom sink in front of a small mirror before deciding to call Dr. Shephard. * The Smoke Monster's reflection is briefly visible as it pauses outside the window of the house that Sawyer is trashing. * The Man in Black tells Sawyer he is "trapped." * Randy calls Locke "Colonel". Cultural references *"Search and Destroy": James Ford is listening to The Stooges' "Search and Destroy", which contains the lyrics, "I am the world's forgotten boy; the one who searches, searching to destroy," and "I'm the runaway son of a nuclear A-bomb". The Stooges were a proto-punk rock band formed in Ann Arbor, Michigan, and this song appeared on their 1973 album, Raw Power. *''Of Mice and Men: James appeared to consider killing the Man in Black in the same way the character George killed his friend Lennie in the 1937 John Steinbeck novella ''Of Mice and Men. Sawyer announced his idea to shoot him in the head after pointing to Steinbeck as his favorite author. Of Mice and Men echoes themes of hopelessness and the loss of a dream. *''A Christmas Carol: When the Man in Black confronts James, he asks why James is not bothered by his presence. Sawyer insists he no longer cares if "Locke" is dead or is the Ghost of Christmas Past: a character in Charles Dickens' 19th-century novel ''A Christmas Carol, in which redemption, dreamy time travel and an influential character bound by chains are prominent themes. *'Tibetan Buddhism': The scale with black and white rocks is part of Buddhist mythology, in which a god called the Dharma-Raja judges the dead using such a scale. *'Hummer H2': Hurley is shown to own a "Hummer H2" in the flash-sideways timeline, when he meets John Locke. Literary techniques *Locke is shown to be dealing with his life in a wheelchair. *Helen is wearing a "Peace & Karma" t-shirt in comparison to Locke's "destiny" philosophies. *Locke loses his job at the box company, puts his possesions in a box, and finds his car boxed in the parking lot. *The Man in Black is "recruiting"; Locke must go see a recruiter. *Richard, who lied to Juliet to recruit her into the Others, claims that the Man in Black is lying to Sawyer to recruit him. *Richard tells the Man in Black, "I'm not going anywhere with you." *The Man in Black shouts, "Don't tell me what I can't do!" at the mysterious kid in the jungle, a phrase the real Locke said frequently. *Despite the Man in Black's admonishment of Locke for being weak/helpless, the Man in Black is equally as confined to the island as John was to his wheelchair—the Man in Black even uses the phrase: "Don't tell me what I can't do."—and although he recognizes John as being the smartest of the Oceanic survivors for being the only one who didn't want to leave the Island, the Man in Black's primary goal seems to be to do just that: leave the Island. *The Man in Black removes a white stone from a scale while in the caves, tipping the scale in favor of a black stone. *Hurley gives Locke another job after he is fired and tells him that everything is going to be okay. The first shot of the next scene is a dead John Locke. * In Helen and Locke's first scene, she tells him she is "sick of caterers… and bands and… picking fabrics for chair backs." In their last, John says he is "sick of imagining of what my life could be out of this chair… What it would be like to walk down the isle with you". *Helen's T-shirt is printed with two Chinese phrases that are hints as to the nature of the flash-sideways. The text on the left is "精神啟示" which means "revelation to/for spirit." The text on the right is "喚醒的靈魂" which means "awakening soul." *Locke tells Helen that when he wasn't allowed to go on a walkabout, he started shouting at them for telling him what he can't do. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Locke befriends Benjamin Linus. Ben murdered Locke in the original timeline. *In both timelines, Ben recognizes Locke's good qualities. He gave the moving speech quoted at his grave in the original timeline, and he called Locke's desire for Earl Grey tea the mark of a "gentleman" in the flash-sideways timeline. * While substituting at the school, Locke teaches the students about the human reproductive system. Locke is paralyzed from the waist down. Reproduction on the island is dangerous or deadly. He also supervises runners; Locke cannot walk. * The Man in Black was previously described by Rousseau as a security system protecting the Island. He now alleges that the Island doesn't require any sort of protection. * The Man in Black reveals the names of the survivors of Oceanic 815 are written inside a cave. * The Man in Black tells Sawyer that Jacob manipulated him when he was "miserable and vulnerable". This is exactly what he is doing to Sawyer, after he has lost Juliet. Storyline analysis * The Man in Black says that Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack and Jin or Sun were candidates to become the next "Jacob". * Sawyer decides he will try to leave the Island with the help of The Man in Black. * Ben admits the murder of Locke in front of Sun, Ilana and Frank while giving a eulogy during Locke's funeral. * Richard tries to persuade James to follow him back to the Temple. * Locke and Helen are still together in the flash sideways, and are engaged. Episode connections Episode references *When Sawyer is asked if knows the reason why he is on the Island, he retorts that it is because his plane crashed, his raft blew up, and the helicopter he was on had one too many people on it. *Locke mentions his Walkabout tour denying him admission. *Locke's case of knives is returned to him. *Ben confesses to murdering the real John Locke. *As the Man in Black explains to Sawyer how Jacob manipulates people, we quickly see Jacob's off-Island interactions with Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke and Sawyer. *Ilana takes Jacob's ashes from the fire after he burned away. *Ben tells Ilana her friends were killed by the smoke monster. *Sawyer tells Richard he has already been to the Temple. *Locke tells Helen that Jack gave him his card when they met at lost luggage at the airport. Episode allusions * Locke's scene in the sprinkler's echoes a similar scene in the rain from the first episode. * Randy mentions sending Locke to Sydney "on the company dime". Similarly, Locke's Walkabout guide offered to send him to Sydney "on our dime." * Randy calls Locke "Colonel", which was a name his friend referred to him as in the original timeline. *Hurley is seen visiting the box company in which he holds the majority of shares. *Hurley owns the same yellow Hummer H2 he did in the original timeline. *Locke has a photograph of himself and his dad hunting together on the wall of his cubicle. *Rose tells Locke that she has terminal cancer. *Sawyer tells the Man in Black that "Of Mice and Men" is his favorite book. *In Locke's flash sideways, the temp agency worker was Hurley's tarot card reader in the original timeline. *Locke leads Sawyer through the jungle to show him something. *The Man in Black says the Island is just an Island, and doesn't need protecting. Jack once told this to Locke. Unanswered questions * Why was Sawyer but not Richard able to see young Jacob? External links *ABC Medianet press release *Helen's 'Peace & Karma' shirt at Amazon.com ar:البديل de:6.04 Der Stellvertreter es:The Substitute fr:6x04 nl:The Substitute ru:Заместитель Category:Locke-centric Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-V